


Outlines

by quartermile



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day oneshot. Implied Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlines

Jack really loves chocolate.

He loves it so much. His mom always told him he would destroy his teeth as a kid because he ate so much. But jokes on her, he never had any problem with his teeth. Well, the one time he did break his tooth on a tootsie roll, but that was different. Tootsie rolls are dangerous.

Chocolate is most readily available in many different colors, shapes, and designs on Valentine’s Day. Jack hates Valentine’s Day. He dreads it every year. He hasn’t had a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day before. Or even a really steady boyfriend. All he’s managed to get since he came out three years ago are douchebags.

So here he finds himself, home alone on February 14th while his mom is out on a date with some guy she met at the grocery store. Really, how do you meet someone date worthy at a grocery store. He doesn’t know. He’s stuffing himself with the chocolate he’s been hoarding since the start of the new year when the stores started putting pink and red chocolate on the shelves.

He’s bored as fuck. All of his friends are out on dates, of course. He’s watching some shitty movie on tv called Valentine’s Day. With all of the big named actors in it, it sure is a shitty movie. Though he hates the guys acting, he has to admit, he’d bone Taylor Lautner in a heartbeat.

He throws the pink foil wrapper of a candy heart at the tv, sighing heavily, “Just fuck her in the backseat!” He yells to the two people playing teenagers trying to have sex. He thinks Emma Roberts is annoying.

He hears his front door open and wonders if his mom’s date bombed. He doesn’t want to be alone, but he wants her to have a good time. It’s not Joyce Barakat that comes into the living room, though, it’s his best friend, Alex.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Jack asks, peering up through his glasses. He was a complete girl earlier and cried during a sappy love movie, so he took his contacts out and put on his glasses in case of it happening again.

Alex shrugs, coming over and plopping down onto the couch, “Lisa and I were only really fuck buddies. We haven’t even slept together in weeks anyway.”

Jack nods a little, secretly glad about that fact, but hating the mention of his former friend’s name. As soon as she and Alex became a thing, he had immediately hated her. It was unfair, he knew it. But his long-standing, secret crush on his straight best friend made it impossible to still like her.

“So you’re stuck in I-Hate-Vday world like me?” Jack asks ruefully.

“Yeah,” Alex replies, looking at the screen for a moment quietly. Jack watches him silently, his eyes sweeping over his face. He’s long since memorized every inch of the blonde’s face, but this time his expression is hiding something, he can tell.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks.

“Nothing,” Alex replies, shrugging his shoulders, taking a kitkat from Jack’s pile and opening it.

“Lex, I know you better than that,” Jack says softly, nudging his hip with his toe. Alex cuts his eyes over, shrugging again, “At least answer this. Are you okay?”

“’Course,” Alex answers, stuffing one of them in his mouth.

Jack nods and turns his eyes back to the screen. They watch in silence for a little while before Jack feels the sensation of being watched. He turns his head to see Alex watching him intently. He blushes and raises an eyebrow, “What?”

Alex watches him for a moment longer, licking his lips, “Nothing. Sorry. You’re cute.” Alex bites his lip, seemingly not having meant to say that part. Jack’s eyes widen and he drops a Hershey’s kiss on his shirt, but he doesn’t bother to find it.

“What?” Jack asks and Alex shakes his head, turning back to the tv, “Nothing.”

“No, not nothing, Alex. What do you mean by that?” Jack asks, frowning as he watches Alex fidget on the couch. He glances up at Jack again and sighs, “Nothing Jack. Please drop it.”

Jack doesn’t know why but he suddenly finds himself extremely frustrated. For so long, Jack has had a crush on the blonde, and he never acted like he thought of Jack as nothing but a friend, even though Jack desperately wished he would. Then he goes and says something like that and won’t explain what he means.

“No Alexander, I won’t drop it. Where did that come from? You can’t do that, okay? I’ve liked you for too fucking long to-”

“Shut up.”

“No I won’t shut up! What the fuck is even going on here? Did you come over just to be a dick-”

“Jack, shut up.” Alex says again, and Jack doesn’t realize how close he has gotten to him.

“No! Stop telling me to shut u-mm,” Jack is suddenly cut off by his best friend’s lips crashing hard to his own. His eyes widen and he gasps, feeling Alex’s soft hands cupping his cheeks. Of course he doesn’t push him away. He kisses back, obviously.

“Alex, what are you doing?” He has to ask. He immediately misses the feeling of his lips against his own. But he has to know why his formerly straight best friend is suddenly kissing him.

“Don’t act like you didn’t want me to do that. I know you have for years. And I have, too,” Alex whispers.

“And you only do it [i]now[/i]?!” Jack demands. It’s very hard to think straight with Alex so close. He’s found himself under the weight of Alex, his body pressed against Jack’s own, “Come on. You’re straight. Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m not drunk you idiot. And I have liked you for probably as much as you’ve liked me, I just was scared to admit it to anyone, let alone myself. My parents potentially finding out scared me shitless. But my mom somehow figured out. I don’t even know how. And she told me I was an idiot for hiding it.” Alex says, ducking his head.

Jack just watches him warily. He desperately wants to be kissing Alex again, but he doesn’t want the blonde to do something he doesn’t want to do. And he doesn’t think he could handle it if Alex stopped talking to him because of something awkward.

“Please believe me,” Alex whispers, his eyes smoldering and his voice a husky whisper. Jack feels his dick stiffen under him. The way Alex’s eyes shift downward and widen, he feels it, too.

“I don’t want you to regret something,” Jack whispers, letting himself indulge in this. Maybe he’s fallen asleep and dreaming. He doesn’t want to miss this chance.

“Let me show you I mean it,” Alex whispers, raising up and pulling his shirt over his head. Jack stares shamelessly, his eyes roaming down Alex’s chest, his hands following very shortly.

Alex shivers under his touch, and pulls Jack up, laying down on the couch with Jack on top of him, “Should I turn over?” he asks, his nervous whisper making Jack shiver again. He can feel his and see Alex’s dick straining against their pants.

“I uh… I actually bottom…” Jack says, his cheeks bright red. Alex knows that. Jack has told him before. He just wanted to extend the courtesy anyway.

“Then you can um… You know…” Alex blushes deeply, clearing his throat awkwardly, “rideme.” he says quickly.

Jack chuckles softly, tugging on the hem of his own shirt, “Are you sure that you’re sure about this?”

“I am, Jack. and I figured, what better day than Valentine’s Day,” Alex replies, swallowing hard. He pulls Jack’s hands away from his shirt, pulling it over Jack’s head himself, removing his glasses and placing his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

-=-

“Oh my God,” Alex whispers, panting hard, rubbing a hand down Jack’s sweat sheened back.

“You are amazing,” Jack tell him, resting his head against Alex’s. He knows his ass will be sore tomorrow, but he doesn’t give a fuck at all. He still can’t believe they just had sex. As long as he’s had a thing for Alex, he never thought his feelings would be returned.

“[i]You[/i] are amazing, Jack,” Alex tells him, kissing his jaw softly.

“I love you,” Jack blurts. It slips out, but that doesn’t take away the fact that he means it. He already knew before that he did. But after that, his feelings have only intensified. He worries that Alex will push him away for moving too fast, but Alex just smiles, “I love you, too, Jack. I really do.”

As Jack moves in for the sweet kiss he wants to plant on his lips, but he’s stopped by an odd feeling between them. When he came, most of it stayed in Alex’s hand, not between their chests. He furrows his brows and looks down, seeing gooey, melted chocolate smeared between their chests. You would have thought they’d have noticed that.

The chocolate that Jack dropped earlier, he never picked up. He guesses it got trapped between them. Oops.

Jack suddenly gets an idea, grinning widely as he licks his lips, cutting off Alex’s annoyed groan at having something else to clean up. They already have to make sure the couch is all cleaned up, along with themselves by the time Jack’s mom gets home.

Jack smiles and dips his head down and licks a stripe up Alex’s chest, clearing a line of the melted chocolate from the blonde’s skin. He earns a moan from the boy under him, and Alex reaches up, tugging his hair gently.

Jack really loves chocolate.


End file.
